Is This Love
by meteorsummoner
Summary: Lenore of the Black Wings Edelstein watchmen is having a normal day making sure people of the town don't get out of line. That is until a strange kid appeared... One shot.


**AN: I wrote this quite a few months ago but I'm only just getting around to uploading it now. I kind of forgot this site existed since the last time I've uploaded something here...**

_There's no good-looking men in this town..._

The blonde curly haired woman in a black uniform gave a sigh. Her name was Leonore. She was a Black Wings watchman, one of many in charge of keeping the citizens of Edelstein in check. Like a few others, she was aware that a group had risen against them the _Resistance_ she had learned from what the higher ups. She had never met the higher ranking Black Wings they seem to spend all their time either out on missions on within the caves at the other side of the island where she is not allowed to enter. Only a select few, like Wonny, had access.

She sighed again. Today was another boring day. At least the others were not bothering her she cannot stand them anyway. There was Wonny, of course. She could not stand looking at his almost perpetually gloomy face. Though like her, he seemed just as bored watching over the town. There was Kwaz, the guy that looked like he would rather be doing nothing somewhere else. Pretty ugly and quite slobbish, in her opinion and she avoided him whenever she had the chance. There was also Bavan, who spent most of his time stuffing his face and getting other people to do his tasks, whether it was other watchmen or even the citizens. He annoyed her the most for many things.

_What a fine bunch of people she is stuck with_

However, this day would be different, Leonore could tell, as one of the younger citizens that she had seen around town approached her. He was quite skinny, as with some of the citizens here.

"What do you want?" Leonore demanded.

"Um..." he said, sounding hesitant mostly due to talking to a watchman. "I was asked to give this. This is for you..." he handed her a flower, a dahlia.

"What?" Leonore took the flower and looked it over, finding a little note. After reading it quickly, she learned that it was from the Edelstein schoolteacher, Elex. She saw that he was nice but was not her type at all. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she said incredulously. "Flowers are useless to me! You can't use it. You can't eat it. The answer is _NO_. Now don't bother me unless it is important."

The 15-year old nodded and turned to go.

Leonore suddenly remembered something. "Wait." He turned around and looked at her. "Can you do me a favor?"

_Well, that took care of that task_, she thought, as the kid took the report away. _Hm...didn t get his name...oh well. It doesn't matter anyway..._

A few hours had passed before that kid returned again, carrying a sack this time.

Leonore sighed. "What do you want now?" She noticed that he seemed to have recently gotten into a fight of some sorts, either with other people or monsters that wandered outside of town. But she did not care enough to ask.

The kid held the bag to her. Leonore just stared down at it.

"Another gift from Elex, I presume?"

"Yes. He said these are delicious when cooked."

She sighed. Well, might as well see what it is... She reached in the bag and felt something...scaly? She pulled it out and was shocked to see that it was a tail. A snake's tail to be exact. She screamed and dropped it. Around them, people looked at them, startled, then almost immediately went back to what they were doing, scared to be dragged into what was going on.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO SUCH A CUTE CREATURE!" she cried. "I don't care if it's healthy, I don't want it!"

The kid looked hurt. "But Elex said it was also good for the skin...and your weight..." he added as an afterthought.

She paused. "Really?" Some of her tasks in Edelstein like scanning the robot memory chips were detrimental to her skin, especially her face. And of course she was concerned about her weight (although she was quite skinny already!) Never mind, Leonore said, quickly, taking the bag. "I'll take these off your hands, kid. Just...ugh...don't do that again. She still felt ill even after learning that the tails would be useful after all. But those poor snakes..."

The day was nearing the end and the sky was painted in deep shades of orange. People were wrapping up and heading home for the night. Besides the kid stopping by a few times throughout the day, it had been quiet not even trouble from the so-called Resistance.

_It was like they don t even exist_, Leonore thought. But she had to be aware she knew that they did exist and that they were planning something. She wished that they would tell her more information about what they were really doing in this town anyway. She would be more prepared if they did...

It was also almost time for a shift switch and Leonore waited impatiently. Fat tub of goo was late, as usual. _Probably pigging out somewhere...or stuck in the toilet_, she thought disgustedly.

She noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes and saw someone approaching. For a split second, she thought it was Bavan but quickly realized that he was much too skinny. Then she saw who it was. That kid again.

Not you again. How many times do I have to reject him before he gets the point that I m not interested? Something sparkling caught her attention. What s that?

She soon found herself gazing down at a diamond, which sparkled with the last of the day s light. "WOW!" she gasped, looking at it over. "I didn't know Elex even had money. I was wrong about him after all he knows what a woman wants! Hold on..."

She quickly wrote a letter and tied it close with a pink ribbon. "Now I understand that you won't read this yourself?" she asked the kid. He nodded. "Okay, take this to Elex. That is my response. And now don t bother me anymore. _I'm busy_!"

The kid nodded and ran off. She then realized that she _still_ had not gotten his name after all this time. She shrugged it off. Whatever it is, this probably won't come back to haunt her later.

As Bavan approached at last, Leonore finally left her post.

"You're back!" the schoolteacher Elex said, as the kid approached, letter in hand. "Is that for me? Let me see..."

He read it quickly. "Ah, so she liked the diamond! And accepted me at last! That took longer than I thought." He grinned. "Now I will be able find out what the Black Wings are planning through her..."


End file.
